4th Other World Tournament
by Goleta
Summary: There is a tournament in the other world again but the Kai's don't organize it and there are a record of 64 competitors such like Teen Gohan, Chibi Goku, Mirai No Trunks, Gogeta and more. Who's gonna win this. R
1. New Tournament

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters.  
  
AN: The idea of tournament isn't very original because I saw many writers do it but I wanted one of my own. The main idea after the tournament I got from one of my favorites at this moment, Sonicwind 123. I got the idea from his story, Dragonball Z Madness Version 2.0. The numbers you see with some fighters means how high their seeded, so Goku is top seed and Vegeta second seed and ...  
  
"Al right viewers, this will be the greatest tournament you have ever seen. We have a record of 64 competitors including Goku, Uub, Krillin, #18 and many others. The drawings have already been done and we got a new drawing rule with 16 seeded fighters. The fights will be one on one so this means we will have 63 fights with in the end only one winner. Here are the match ups."  
  
Other World Tournament 4th Edition  
  
Chapter 01: The Contestants  
  
Goku (1) vs. Bojack Garlic jr. vs. Zarbon  
  
Radditz vs. Jacye Mystic Gohan vs. Gotenks (12)  
  
Mirai No Trunks (13) vs. Dr. Gero Vegetto vs. Android 16  
  
Vegeta jr. vs. Guldo Koola vs. Kid Buu (6)  
  
Brolly (7) vs. Slug King Piccolo vs. Nail  
  
Salt vs. Yamcha Kid Gohan vs. Tien (9)  
  
Krillin (16) vs. Yajirobe Super Buu vs. Chibi Goku  
  
Bardock vs. Pilaf Majin Vegeta vs. (4) Piccolo (with Kami)  
  
Teen Gohan (3) vs. Kami Spice vs. Dabura  
  
Chaozu vs. Cui Uub vs. Janemba (15)  
  
Gogeta (10) vs. Burter Yakon vs. Android 19  
  
Chibi Trunks vs. Goku jr. #18 vs. Supreme Kai (8)  
  
Android 17 (5) vs. Kid Goku Chibi Goten vs. Dodoria  
  
Evil Buu vs. Fat Buu Nappa vs. Cell (11)  
  
Frieza (14) vs. Turles Metal Koola vs. Vegetto  
  
Pui Pui vs. Captain Ginyu Vinegar vs. Vegeta (2) 


	2. Round 1 Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or the tournament  
  
AN: Words in italics are by the announcer. Today the first round gets half underway.  
  
Other World Tournament 4th Edition  
  
**Chapter 02: Round 1 - Part 1**  
  
_"Welcome back again, today will be the first part of round one of the greatest afterlife tournament ever held. The first match will be between the strongest fighter Earth has known and a former champion of many tournaments, Goku. His opponent will be a retired space pirate and he is a representer of the North Side of the Galaxy, Bojack. Fighters, let's get it on."_  
  
Goku and Bojack were ready to go at it as Goku turned into a Super Saiyan. Bojack was the first to do a move as he sneaked behind Goku. He wanted to punch Goku but only hit air. Goku constantly used Instant Transmission to make Bojack tired. Bojack got tired after a while and Goku made his move, hitting him in the face followed by a jab in the ribs that made Bojack fly out of the ring.  
  
_"Next are the elegant Ginyu member, Jayce against the brother of last fight's winner, Radditz."  
_  
Jayce suggested to the crowd that Radditz would best not enter the ring. Radditz came on with yellow hair and green eyes. Jayce knew he didn't stand a chance against a Super Saiyan but then something funny happened. Radditz powered up and his hair started to become black again. "Damn it, I should have known dying my hair wouldn't help." Radditz cried like a baby. Jayce showed no mercy and slammed his opponent into the crowd.  
  
_"Now are you ready to see two very powerful Saiyans. In the right corner we have Mystic Gohan and in the other corner the fused Goten and Trunk a/k/a Gotenks."  
_  
"Hey look it's Gohan, sorry but you're nothing compared to me sucker," Gotenks said  
  
"We'll just see about that huh," the adult Gohan answered.  
  
Both fighters powered up to their maximum level and started punching and kicking at each other. They continued this for a while and then Gotenks backed down to make a surprise attack. He spit some little Gotenks ghosts from his mouth who headed towards Gohan. Gohan dodged them every time they got close. Gotenks saw his attack wouldn't work and let the ghosts collide with each other making them explode. While Gohan was still hiding in the dust of the explosion he prepared a very powerful attack. "KA ... ME ... HA ..." "Intergalactic Donuts". Gohan couldn't held his arms together and found himself trapped in a big ring of ki. Gotenks showed no mercy and blasted a Kamehameha towards Gohan, making him the winner of this bout.  
  
_"We're about to see Gohan again but now his younger version. He will be fighting the mighty Human Tien."_  
  
The younger version of Gohan and Tien were ready for a hard battle. Tien did have one question for Gohan. How does it come that he lives three times in the afterlife? How is it possible to let Kid Gohan, Teen Gohan and Mystic Gohan fight in an afterlife tournament? You can only die once right? Gohan didn't really know but said you had to ask the writer why this is possible. Tien got the upper hand after a while but Gohan surprised him with a Masenka that Tien barely could dodge. Gohan had anticipated this move and now punched him in the back so Tien fell down on the floor. Gohan thought he had everything under control now but Tien used his multi form technique. Three Tiens now rushed to Gohan all three using Kao Ken. Gohan was a living punch bag but got infuriated by his failure and his anger released his hidden strength. Tien got back in one piece and was standing on the edge of the ring when Gohan flew towards him in high gear. Tien did the smart thing and used after image followed by a tri beam that knocked Gohan out of the ring.  
  
_"Once again Goku will give us a show but here his Chibi version has to take on the very sleazy Super Buu."_  
  
Chibi Goku was giving all he had against Super Buu and had to go Super Saiyan 3. Buu could hardly follow Goku's movements and he was waiting for the right moment. Goku saw he needed more power so he went Super Saiyan 4, something that rarely occurs. Buu started laughing and Goku got surprised by Buu's absorption technique. Buu absorbed him and was probably the strongest fighter in the tournament.  
  
_"Koola has already entered the ring but does he stand a chance against Kid Buu."_  
  
Koola saw Kid Buu and couldn't believe that such an idiot could destroy planets without breaking a sweat. He punched him in the stomach but that didn't hurt Buu. Koola's hand just got stuck and Buu got Koola by the neck. He threw him out of the ring and ripped of his arm.  
  
_"We welcome one of our newest fighters in the afterlife, Vegeta jr. He will be fighting another Ginyu member, Guldo."_  
  
Guldo saw his opponent and thought this was the young Vegeta, same hair, same outfit. He used his technique to stop time and trapped Vegeta jr. in a triangle. He wanted to blast Vegeta jr. to death but this little guy turned up the heat and came in front of Guldo. Vegeta jr. turned Super Saiyan and the aura created by this transformation knocked Guldo out of the ring.  
  
_"Let's see what the Future Trunks can do against the man he probably hates the most."  
_  
Mirai No Trunks came in the ring to see the evil doctor Gero as his opponent. Trunks became angered by this and turned into Super Saiyan 2 (a new level for him). Before doctor Gero could even move he was placed out of the ring by Trunks.  
  
_"The next battle is between the hard headed Krillin and another human with no fighting skills, Yajirobe."_  
  
Krillin and Yajirobe were the only ones who would fight without using energy blasts. Krillin punched and kicked Yajirobe but the fat guy just didn't move. After a while he got bored by Krillin and decided to let him win and give up.  
  
_"All Namekians, stand up for your hero Nail. He will be fighting the Earth Namekian King Piccolo."_  
  
The fight between Nail and King Piccolo was a total Namek fight. King Piccolo used a Masenka to distract Nail and then hit him in the face. Nail wasn't hurt bad by this and continued the fight till King Piccolo got tired. Nail's arm became very long and he got Piccolo by his feet. He threw him into the air and flew till he got higher than Piccolo. He gave an elbow in his back and Piccolo was out of the ring.  
  
_"The next fight is between probably the strongest fighters of their race. Give it up for the Legendary Super Saiyan Brolly and Super Namek Slug."_  
  
Slug began the fight by becoming a Super Namek and grew in size. This move was only in his disadvantage because Brolly turned Super Saiyan and went right trough his stomach.  
  
Vegetto and Android 16 were next to fight, but the jury disqualified Vegetto because he had participated two times, making Android 16 the winner of this fight. This meant Metal Koola had already won too tomorrow.  
  
_"This is a classic fight between two fighters who can change their body size. Zarbon and Garlic jr. will go one on one now."_  
  
Garlic jr. and Zarbon fought brave but only one could win in the end. Both had already transformed but Zarbon made an advantage of his small size. He tricked Garlic jr. and made him fall by hitting his feet. Garlic's head was out of the ring so Zarbon had won.  
  
_"Let's hope Garlic's henchman Salt can do better than his boss. It won't be easy against this hero from Earth, Yamcha."  
_  
The fight between Yamcha and Salt wasn't too hard for Yamcha. Salt could block his punches in the beginning but then Yamcha powered up to his maximum. He simply slammed trough the defense of Salt and blasted him out of the ring with a Kamehameha.  
  
_"Next we have Bardock and Emperor Pilaf in the ring."_  
  
Bardock made a tired impression and wasn't really in the mood for fighting. He just got hit and hit again but it didn't really hurt him. He lost the fight but didn't really care about it that much.  
  
_"To finish today's battles we have Majin Vegeta and Kamicolo. This will be interesting to follow."_  
  
So finally the last battle of today would be fought between two powerful warriors, Majin Vegeta and Kamicolo. Even now Piccolo and Vegeta considered each other as friends in the ring. They didn't held back in the fight though. Vegeta got the lead when he used his atomic rings to trap Piccolo onto the floor of the ring. Piccolo just rammed his arms out of the ground and took a whole bunch of stones with him. He started to fire at Vegeta who dodged the blasts very easily but got surprised by Piccolo's tactic. Piccolo had used his Hellzone Grenade and then fired all the blasts at once to Vegeta who used an energy shield to deflect this. Both fighters powered up to make their ultimate attacks. Vegeta used a Final Flash and Piccolo a Special Beam Cannon. It was Piccolo who took the upper hand and won the fight eventually.  
  
_"Al right this concludes our first day of the tournament. Today more fights but here are the fights that we already know for the next round."_  
  
Round 2:  
  
Goku vs. Zarbon Jayce vs. Gotenks  
  
Mirai No Trunks vs. Android 16 Vegeta jr. vs. Kid Buu  
  
Brolly vs. Nail Yamcha vs. Tien  
  
Krillin vs. Super Buu Pilaf vs. Kamicolo 


	3. Round 1 Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, the tournament or any of the characters  
  
AN: words in italics are said by the announcer; normally I would have done 16 fights in once but I wanted to give more detailed fights so it's going to be 4 times 4 fights.  
  
Other World Tournament 4th Edition  
  
Chapter 03: Kao Ken is the move to make  
  
Everyone had slept well in the newly built motels on the Kaioshenplanet. Some fighters were already preparing for their battle later this day while others still were busy on breakfast. There were some interesting fights today like Uub vs. Janemba, Yakon vs. Android 19 or Chibi Trunks vs. Goku jr. to name some. Kibito started the announcements.  
  
"Welcome back great warrior on this fantastic afterlife tournament. We won't talk too much and just let the fighters do their thing. We start of with Teen Gohan vs. a former guardian of Earth, Kami."  
  
"Hi mr. Kami. I didn't know your soul had a life on his own in this place?" Gohan asked  
  
"Normally not Gohan, but Piccolo raised the costs to stay in his body today."  
  
Gohan started raising his power level and went Super Saiyan 2. Kami's fighting techniques weren't anything new to Gohan. Kami had the same fighting style as Gohan's former teacher, Piccolo. By his superior speed Gohan dodged every hit Kami tried to place. Gohan had enough of it and rammed Kami out of the ring. Although he won the fight Gohan showed his respect to Kami by helping him up to his feet again.  
  
The two next fighters were the retired Lord of Demons who became a real sissy in Heaven, Dabura. His opponent was the the leader of the Spice Boys and strongest henchman of Garlic jr, Spice. Dabura fired a Demon Blast but Spice blocked it but burned his arms by doing this. The Spice Boy showed he couldn't be underestimated by others and used his hair to draw energy from Dabura. The man with the horns had just enough strength to spit on Spice which turned him into stone. Dabura won the fight and immediately released his opponent from the stone spell.  
  
Now it was Chaozu and Cui's turn to get into the ring. Tien gave his buddy some quick clues on how to win in the best way.  
  
"You're looking kinda pale buddy. Are you scared? You don't have to blush because of me."  
  
"I always look like that so don't flatter yourself frog face," Chaozu retaliated.  
  
"You'll regret those words clown. Let's see, a power level of 10.000. That's nothing compared to my 20.000, so prepare to die," Cui smirked.  
  
They started to fight and it became clear they were equal in speed but Cui got more power. Chaozu turned on the heath and used Kao Ken Attack. The little warrior fought brave but couldn't knock his opponent out of the ring. It was Cui who almost won by an enormous ki blast. Chaozu had blocked it and while the dust was still clearing.  
  
"Two times Kao Ken Attack," a high voice was heard.  
  
"What's that kid? His power level? It's gone up to ... to ... 40.000," Cui almost cried.  
  
Chaozu was surrounded by a thick, red aura and flew with high speed towards Cui. With one kick he slammed Cui out of the ring and won the fight.  
  
"And now the long awaited fight that will give sparks for sure. First we welcome the strongest human ever, Uub. He will be fighting the also very strong Janemba."  
  
Uub bowed his head as a form of respect like he always did. They started fighting with incredible speed that only few viewers could follow their movements. They disappeared from the ring and no one knew where they were moving. Loud bangs were heard combined with flashes of lightning. Then they reappeared in the middle of the ring. They both wanted to punch but saw it would be useless so they used after image. Now they both held each others hands trying to push the opponent away. Simultaneously their gave each other knees. The power released from these hits was so enormous that the ring started to crack. Both fighters got really tired but continued to fight like this for even two more hours. Goten and Trunks had even started a little gambling business.  
  
"Hey brat, I want to put 20.000 zenie on Janemba," Vegeta said to his son.  
  
"I didn't you knew were in for bets dad," Trunks said.  
  
Janemba and Uub were still going on like mad in the ring and Janemba made a huge ki wave. Uub had no other option than to use the oldest trick in the book, the Kamehameha Wave. The waves were equal in power so Janemba started to put his last energy into it. Uub saw he was losing control and tried a desperate move by unleashing all his strength for an instant of a second.  
  
"100 times Kao Ken Attack," he screamed.  
  
Janemba's energy blast completely vanished and got absorbed by the Kamehameha making Uub the last winner of the morning. 


	4. Saiyans and Androids

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or its charachters  
  
AN: Again 4 matches of the first round. This means still 8 fights of the round (2 next chapters) and then the second round can begin.  
  
Sonicwind thanks for the reviews  
  
Other World Tournament 4th Edition  
  
**Chapter 04: Androids and Saiyans**  
  
The contestants could now enjoy the afternoon with their family or friends or just alone like Android 17. Vegeta sat together with his two sons Chibi and Mirai no Trunks and his wife Bulma.  
  
"Hey dad, you still owe me 20.000 zenie, remember," Chibi Trunks said.  
  
"What are you talking about? Is there something you need?"  
  
"You put a bet on Janemba and he lost so you have to pay."  
  
"One, I don't do bets. Two, I wouldn't bet on that Janemba weakling and three, haven't you noticed Majin me over there. He's the one you're looking for, brat."  
  
And so it went on the whole break, confusion because of the multiple Goku, Gohan and Vegetas till the second part of the day began.  
  
Super Saiyan 2 Gogeta entered the ring, he had an enormous power level. His opponent was the blue lizard of the Ginyu Force, Burter. Burter wanted to show his new speed but Gogeta laughed at this and over classed him in that little department of the game. "Big Bang Kamehameha", and this meant the end of the fight.  
  
The next bout had an interesting line-up, with on the one side Yakon and the other side Android 19. The android and the majin were each others equals. Android 19 was waiting for a chance to absorb energy from his rival in the ring. It was Yakon who started to win in strength by absorbing the light from Android 19's blasts. Then Yakon spat some kinda fog that made it very dark in the ring, making Android 19 seeing nothing. Yakon sneaked up on 19 and wanted to give him the finishing blow but the android grabbed him by the neck and sucked up all his energy. Clearly the android felt Yakon nearing and by this move he won the fight.  
  
Two small Saiyans came out of the crowd and landed in front of each other.  
  
"So you are Veggie's great grand uncle?" Goku jr. asked.  
  
"Hey if you let me win, I'll give lots of toys," Trunks replied.  
  
Both kids turned Super Saiyan and looked like twins now. Goku jr. was the first to hit a powerful strike in the ribs. Trunks desperately grasped for air and gave Goku jr. a kick in the face. Trunks started to blast Finishing Busters at Goku jr. who was dancing around in the ring. Trunks saw that the other Saiyan was struggling and fired a Double Buster that brought Goku jr. out of balance. Trunks flew right into Goku's stomach who felt out of the ring by this.  
  
Now the home favorite made his appearance in the ring. The Supreme Kai had to fight the human-android 18. Since she had been half human she had trained and her power level had gotten higher. She was pretty close to the Kai's fighting level now. It was the Supreme Kai who chose to attack while 18 could only defend. Every time the Kai fired a blast 18 made an energy field to deflect it. She knew her best way to win was wearing out the Kai because she still had the android ability of not getting tired. After a half an hour the Supreme Kai started to sweat and 18 saw her opportunity to strike back.  
  
"DESTRUCTO DISC."  
  
"Darn, you cut of my hair."  
  
While the Kai was worrying about his hair, 18 fired at him, knocking him of the ring.  
  
_"So tomorrow there will be 8 more fights to end the first round. Meanwhile we can give you some matches for the second round."_  
  
Teen Gohan vs. Dabura Chaozu vs. Uub  
  
Gogeta vs. Android 19 Chibi Trunks vs. #18 


	5. Kamehameha claims victory

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or anything related to it (else humans would get more appreciation and Gohan and Vegeta would rule)  
  
AN: There will be only three fights because Vegetto is disqualified and Metal Koola already wins that fight  
  
Other World Tournament 4th Edition  
  
Sonicwind123 - You're right, Dabura and Teen Gohan will get it on (the young Saiyan has to take revenge)

Erica - Mirai no Trunks and 16 will fight in the next chapter  
  
Chapter 05: Kamehameha claims victory  
  
"All right contestants, today is the third today of the greatest tournament ever held. Normally we would have started the next round but due to some great fights the schedule got delayed. There will be 7 bouts today because Metal Koola doesn't have to fight anymore. We'll start today's battles with two very skillfully fighters. Please welcome young Goku and Android 17."  
  
Android 17 studied the younger version of Goku and thought this would be an easy match.  
  
"You know you are pretty much chance less against me Goku."  
  
"I know but I've went trough some changes since I've trained with my adult and Chibi self. You won't believe what kinda power I've obtained."  
  
The ring started to tremble and Goku's eyes turned from coal black to green. He was already surrounded by a golden aura and his hair went up but it was still black. Goku ended powering up by holding his arms spread. His hair turned gold now and his aura was floating uncontrollably around him.  
  
"Pretty good Goku, you don't disappoint me at all. Now let's fight."  
  
Goku and 17 got going at it and with his new powers Goku proved to be a worthy match for 17. Goku took command and mobbed the floor with 17. With an elbow in his back, 17 fell hard on the ring's floor. Goku didn't give him the chance to look around and punched him again in the face. The android didn't get up and Goku kicked him in the air followed by a Kamehameha that ensured the victory.  
  
The next fight was between the youngest son of Goku, Goten and Dodoria.  
  
"A kid like you shouldn't fight in a big tournament like this," Dodoria said.  
  
"Hey why are you so pink and ugly? Is that you're costume, than take it off."  
  
Dodoria got mad and rushed to Goten who gave him only one blow. Dodoria told Goten to get away and leave him alone. He ran away like a baby crying for his mom.  
  
One of the strongest fighters in the other world made his appearance. The perfect android, Cell had to fight the muscular built Saiyan, Nappa.  
  
"So do you have some special trick or will I have to beat you at once," Cell said.  
  
"For your information Cell, I've been training all this time in the afterlife."  
  
Nappa raised his level to its maximum but nothing changed at him.  
  
"So this is your maximum, how weak," Cell smirked  
  
"Look dad, he's turned Super Saiyan 2. His facial hear is blond and his aura has electric sparks in it," Teen Gohan said to Goku in the crowd.  
  
Cell tried to hit Nappa but ended up only hitting air or Nappa's after image. Cell used one of Tien's techniques and Nappa had to fight four weaker Cells. Nappa used a Bomber DX to make Cell whole again. Cell was agitated and his fighting style became worse because of his anger. The mechanical android flew up and made a desperate attack.  
  
"KA ... ME ... HA ... ME ... HAA."  
  
Nappa waited of the attack to deflect the enormous ki blast and caught it up. After a while he turned it back to Cell who used Instant Translocation to surprise Nappa and knocked him out of the ring.  
  
Next to fight were two Buu's, one evil grey and skinny, the other good Mr. Buu (friend of Hercule Satan). The match went back and forth with sometimes Mr. Buu winning than Majin Buu again. It really didn't matter how hard they hit each other because their bodies were so strong they could regenerate at once. Finally Mr. Buu sliced the evil Buu in half with a Crusher Ball. He used his absorption technique quickly to turn into Super Buu ( a good one though because now the good Buu absorbed the evil Buu and he only inherited his strength and not his evil qualities).  
  
"This afternoon we are going to see three more fights and let's hope they were as good as we just saw. Frieza will be fighting Turles, Pui Pui takes on Captain Ginyu and last but not least Vegeta vs. Vinegar."


	6. Round 2 starts

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, the tournament or any of the characters

AN: words in italics are by announcer; R&R  
  
Other World Tournament 4th Edition  
  
**Chapter 06: Round 2 starts**  
  
The contestants had lunch again and afterwards the stadium got filled. The crowd saw Frieza and another Saiyan who looked like Goku. It was his brother Turles who had a bit of a darker skin. Turles had been training with his family and could also turn Super Saiyan. He didn't turn into one though for now because he wanted to save his energy. Frieza tested how quick Turles just was by firing Death Beams at him. The Saiyan deflected all of them, even those that were directed to the crowd. Frieza didn't play around anymore like he did with Goku on Namek and used all of his strength. Turles could barely follow Frieza and got beat up bad so he turned Super Saiyan.  
  
"What? No, this is impossible, another one of the monkeys," Frieza yelled.  
  
"You know what they say Frieza. Monkeys see, monkeys do," Turles teased him even more.  
  
They went on fighting hitting back and forth but Frieza was still stronger and knocked Turles out with an Imprisonment Ball.  
  
The next fight was really weak because of the fighters' weak defense. Both Pui Pui and Captain Ginyu made major errors in their defense. Ginyu won after a nice combo of punches and a Milky Cannon.  
  
The last fight of the first round was between the Saiyan prince Vegeta and Spice Boy Vinegar. Luckily Vegeta was in a good mood and toyed around with his opponent so the crowd got to see something. Vinegar tried to hit or grab Vegeta who made a fool out of him. First he jumped onto Vinegar's neck, then he was so fast he did the same move as Vinegar before he had even done it. Finally he moved that fast to the four sides of the ring before Vinegar had even tried to punch. This was actually the beginning of Vegeta's funny day. Now he started to punch Vinegar so he would fly out of the ring. But Vegeta used him as a football and kicked him into it again. To end his one man show he had an original way of getting Vinegar out of the ring. He slammed him to the ground and started pounding in his ribs till there was a hole in the floor. He took Vinegar's hand and made it touch the grass under the floor. Vegeta had his fun and won the fight but the Onis had some work with repairing the ring.  
  
_"Here are the matches for the second round."_  
  
Goku vs. Zarbon Teen Gohan vs. Dabura

Jayce vs. Gotenks Chaozu vs. Uub

Mirai no Trunks vs. 16 Gogeta vs. 19 

Vegeta jr. vs. Kid Buu Chibi Trunks vs. 18

Brolly vs. Nail Super Buu (good one) vs. Cell 

Yamcha vs. Tien Kid Goku vs. Chibi Goten

Super Buu vs. Krillin Frieza vs. Metal Koola 

Pilaf vs. Piccolo Captain Ginyu vs. Vegeta  
  
_"We should have some time for one more fight. We'll just pick a number to pick one fight out of it. Fight number three, that's Trunks vs. Android 16."_  
  
"So we meet again 16. I won't be too hard on you because you helped us out during the Cell Games."  
  
"According to my calculations, you are only a bit stronger than me Trunks."  
  
Android 16 didn't know about Trunks' ability to go Super Saiyan 2 so he was surprised when Trunks powered up. The android did his best and used his Rocket Arm to hold off Trunks. But the Saiyan was unstoppable and made toast of 16. "BURNING ATTACK," Trunks screamed while making weird moves with his hands. Android 16 tried to block the attack but it was no good. The blast was too much for him too handle and he struggled to stand. His feet slowly faded back and he tripped out of the ring.

* * *

So did you like the outcome of the first round or did you think others should have. Tell me and tell me who you think should be winners in Round 2.


	7. No surprises

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters related to it.  
  
Other World Tournament 4th Edition  
  
Thanks for the reviews  
  
Sonicwind123 - I hope you like the Tien/Yamcha fight next chapter  
  
Erica - You almost had all matches right but I had my reasons to have other winners in some fights (I'll try to explain them as good as I can)  
  
**Chapter 07: No surprises at all**  
  
_"Four more rounds and we will know who will be fighting for the title of afterlife champion. Today we have 7 fights to make sure all fights at the left side of the table are done. This means three fights in the morning. First we'll see Goku battle against Zarbon. Then Jayce takes on Gotenks and to end the morning, Vegeta jr. against Kid Buu. We hope to see three tough battles. Goku, Zarbon, come forward."_  
  
Zarbon entered the ring already changed into his monster form because he knew this would require everything he had. Goku was relaxed as usual and confident of winning this bout. Maybe a bit too confident cause Zarbon attacked him and he didn't even notice it. Zarbon punched Goku right on the cheek but the Saiyan just turned his face.  
  
"Oh were we fighting already. I should pay more attention next time," Goku said.  
  
"What, are you made out of stone mate? Aren't you in any kinda pain now?" Zarbon asked.  
  
"Sorry but I've gotten a lot stronger since we last met," Goku responded.  
  
Goku had no time to lose and went right at it. This made Zarbon very tired and depressed because he barely dodge Goku's attacks, let's not talk about attacking him. The fighters got into the air and Zarbon could finally fire a blast at Goku who simply returned it. Zarbon could barely hold back his own attack and Goku didn't make it any easier on him by firing continuously at him. Zarbon couldn't maintain this position and slammed into the crowd. Goku won and got back in his seat next to his wife to see Gotenks fight against Jayce.  
  
The strong Ginyu member got into the ring and told Gotenks he'd learned some new tricks. He had joined the good side a long time ago and had trained with King Kai.  
  
"Kao Ken Attack 50 times," Jayce yelled as he powered up.  
  
The red aura fitted him and gave his red skin an extra boost, it gave a him a really cool look.  
  
"My standard level was at 60.000, but with the Kao Ken it's gone up to 108.000. If you count it's 50 times stronger now I'm at a level of 5,4 million. Not bad, don't you think?"  
  
"Not bad? Shame on you? Here, let me show you what true power is."  
  
Gotenks black-purple hair turned gold as he went Super Saiyan 2. Jayce had to admit his opponent was way stronger but there was no one who said trying was wrong. The fight was going well for Gotenks but Jayce didn't let him get beat up.  
  
"HURRICANE ATTACK."  
  
Jayce wanted to surprise Gotenks by using the hurricane attack as a diversion to get close to him. Gotenks fell right into the trap and tried to enter the hurricane. Meanwhile Jayce was preparing a major blast. Just as Gotenks was breaking trough the hurricane, Jayce punched him in the face. This made Gotenks fly high and Jayce used his 50 times Kao Ken to catch and hit him again. The fused Saiyan had already recovered from the last blow and blocked Jayce. Now he attacked and got Jayce with all his power, making Jayce fly out of the ring.  
  
Finally Vegeta jr. and Kid Buu could start their fight. Two short guys with phenomenal strength could end this morning series. Vegeta turned Super Saiyan and Buu powered up as well. The fight went back and forth with Buu having the slight advantage though. Vegeta made a Final Flash and shot it at Buu. He got him but the hole created by the blast was soon whole again. Buu used his regeneration technique to heal himself and then attacked. He was still on 20 yards of Vegeta but 'stretched' his right arm to grab him. As he pulled Vegeta towards him he used his other arm to slap him. There was nothing Vegeta could do so he got his but kicked. He wasn't giving up that easy though and prepared a Gallic Gun. At the same time Buu fired a Kamehameha. Luckily for Buu his blast was way stronger and he got trough to the next round. This ended the first part of the left table.  
  
AN: To explain my calculation on Jayce's level. Goku had a standard level of 5.000 against Nappa and when he used Kao Ken it went up to 9.000. This means a scale of 9/5. 


	8. Strength vs Brains

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, the tournament, the other world or any of the characters  
  
Other World Tournament 4th Edition  
  
Chapter 08: Strength vs. Brains  
  
The afternoon series were filled with a Super Saiyan, a Majin, a weirdo, two Namekians and three humans. Favorites for qualifying for the next round were Brolly, Buu and Piccolo. One match had to be a classic old fight and that was between Tien and Yamcha. But for starters the Namekian warrior Nail would take on the evil Super Saiyan Brolly.  
  
Brolly turned up his power and went Hyper Super Saiyan. Nail didn't go out of control like his opponent although his aura was floating pretty aggressive too. Nail gave the first real blow by hitting Brolly from the side. This only fueled Brolly with more rage as he made two large energy balls in his both hands. The blasts were very powerful but Nail managed to dodge them. Being in Piccolo's body for so long had made him even a better fighter than before. He had studied some of his owner's techniques and also gained strength while being physically away. His mental abilities were almost superior to every fighter seen before because of those many years of meditation. Brolly didn't understand this and was blinded by his rage. In his case actually an advantage as his power only grew more. Nail tried to floor Brolly but he jumped and already tried to punch Nail. Nail could dodge it but almost lost his balance and it required every ounce of strength to hold it. While still dodging another punch of Brolly, Nail knelt a bit back and kicked Brolly right in the face. Brolly flew away and Nail rushed to give him the finishing blow. Just before he could hit Brolly, the Saiyan used after image and Nail only got air. Now the fighters started an impressive series of after images. Eventually Nail got Brolly for once and he used a mental trick to blow him out of the ring.  
  
Now the cowardly Pilaf had to fight another Namekian, Piccolo. Pilaf wasn't really much of a challenge for the mighty Namekian from Earth. Piccolo tossed him aside like a common housefly and finished the job with a Special Beam Cannon.  
  
The crowd got up when the two next warriors got into the ring. Both Tien and Yamcha could count on a lot of support from the crowd. Tien wore his all green outfit and Yamcha his orange gi. They both made a sincere bow to each other and wished each other luck. Both powered up and were surrounded by a red aura. They started throwing punches and kicks at each other, sometimes hitting but mostly dodged or blocked by the opponent. The fight proceeded the same way in the air. After a while both backed off and landed in the ring in front of each other. Yamcha tried to finish the job by using his famous Wolf Fang Fist but it was no good. Now Tien made his move and used multi form to surround Yamcha. They all four shot a Tri Beam at Yamcha who responded well.  
  
"Kao Ken 20 times," as he deflected the Tri Beams.  
  
Tien become whole again and started making a Dodompa blast. As soon as Yamcha noticed this he started making a Kamehameha. Both blasts collided and none of them could win at first but then ...  
  
"Kao Ken 50 times," Yamcha put even more power to his Kamehameha.  
  
"Kao Ken 70 times," Tien powered up even more.  
  
"Oh no ... must win ... 100 times Kao Ken," Yamcha tried to win this.  
  
"Aaaah .... double Super Kao Ken," Tien yelled.  
  
Yamcha didn't had any strength left, so he thought but then he found a new power inside of him to also power up for a double Super Kao Ken. Both Tien and Yamcha pushed their bodies to new heights and then a big explosion followed. Tien was still in the ring but Yamcha lay beside it.  
  
Now in this last fight no one gave Krillin a chance against Super Buu (who had absorbed Super Saiyan 4 Goku). Chibi Trunks was still earning money with his gambling business and his (real) father was the only one who put a bet on Krillin. The fight started and Buu couldn't take advantage out of his superior speed and power. It was Krillin who surprised him with four Destructo Discs that cut him in four pieces. Now Krillin fired a Kamehameha. When the smoke settled a piece of Buu was out of the ring so Krillin won.  
  
"How did you know Krillin was gonna win dad?" Trunks asked.  
  
"It's simple really. Krillin could anticipate all of Buu's moves because he knew this fighting technique. Buu was using Kakarot's technique and that's why he wasn't surprised by Buu's attacks. You should know power and speed aren't the only skills necessary to win a battle. You were just a witness of a real fighter out there."  
  
"And this concludes today's fights. Let's have a closer look to the fights of round 3 at the left side of the table."  
  
Goku vs. Gotenks Mirai no Trunks vs. Kid Buu  
  
Nail vs. Tien Krillin vs. Piccolo  
  
AN: I know the Yamcha/Tien fight was maybe a bit over it with those Kao Ken attacks but heck you gotta give some flavor to a fight. The Super Kao Ken isn't a move from Tien or Yamcha but from Goku (Kao Ken Super Saiyan). But I made a special one for humans. When they use the Kao Ken attack in combination with their super strength you get a Super Kao Ken as well (same type as Goku but less stronger I would say). 


	9. Pay attention

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters  
  
Thanks for the reviews (I forgot to read them last time)  
  
Sonicwind – 6 out of 8 right, but Nail and Krillin won so you won't be that sad, Iguess  
  
Erica – also 6 out of 8 but I have a major bummer for you today (in the end you won't mind it, you'll see)  
  
AN: words in italics are said by the stadium announcer; words between " are spoken and between ' are thought. I made up some bad humor in the beginning of this chapter. I hope you can like it though.   
  
Other World Tournament 4th Edition  
  
**Chapter 09: Pay attention**  
  
It was morning and everybody was eating breakfast. The Saiyans got a room of their own and were talking about today's fights.  
  
"So brat, how will you start your fight today?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"I can't let him win," Gohan replied.  
  
"Yeah but how will you prevent him from doing that I mean?" Vegeta asked again.  
  
"I can't let my friends down," Gohan said.  
  
'What kinda answer is that, that Gohan can only think about his time during the Cell Games. Let's just ask my own brat then.'  
  
"Trunks, what do you think 18's weak points are?"  
  
"Krillin is such a lucky dude being married to 18 and so," Trunks said to his father.  
  
'Another idiot I must say, how could he ever be my son. Who's left to be friendly at. Kakarot, no, other Kakarots, surely not, Gotenks, stupid, Brolly, too aggressive, myself, pathetic, Kakarot's brat, losers, my other son, reasonable.'  
  
"Vegeta, will I need to use my fists against that android?" Gogeta interrupted Vegeta's thoughts.  
  
"Be quiet. I didn't give you permission to ask out the prince of all Saiyans."  
  
"Hey, I am the prince of Saiyans," Vegetto said.  
  
"No I am," Gogeta said.  
  
"Listen up fools, I am the only prince and that's final. Kakarot's in you, tell them that I'm the prince," Vegeta said annoyed.  
  
The three Saiyans argued and argued until Vegeta almost tried to kill the fused Saiyans. Like he really could kill them, they're already dead. Then Teen Gohan got mad and said he would be forced to show his hidden powers. Everyone got back and eating positions and lots of cows and pigs were slaughtered to feed the Saiyans (just for a breakfast?).

...  
  
_"After a stormy breakfast at the Saiyan's room we can start the last part of the second round. We start off with Teen Gohan against Dabura,"_ Kibito said.  
  
Dabura and Gohan powered up and Gohan went Super Saiyan. They started throwing punches at each other and none of them could claim the upper hand. Dabura spat at Gohan and this got Gohan's clothes. The young Saiyan was surprised by the effects of it and got covered up in stone. Everybody thought Dabura had won but the young Gohan didn't think that way. Gold flashes of light came out of the sculpture and Gohan was a warmed up Super Saiyan 2. Dabura got afraid but didn't let that notice and spat again at Gohan. The Saiyan was that fast he grabbed Dabura and would make him pay for just before. Dabura begged for mercy to let him go and so Gohan did, throwing him into the crowd.

...  
  
Two humans came into the ring, one really white and one black, Chaozu vs. Uub. Uub was a real tournament fighter and that wasn't any different this time. In no time he had taken care off Chaozu.

...  
  
Android 19 stepped onto the floor with behind him Super Saiyan 2 Gogeta. It was obvious how much stronger Gogeta was and when Android 19 tried to steal energy from him, he tore him apart. Unlike Vegeta, he didn't take his arms out but he took off his his legs.  
  
"So silly android, why don't you try to grab me now," Gogeta said.  
  
The android couldn't move anymore and Gogeta kicked of his head.

...  
  
"Hi Trunksy, ready to get a little one-on-one action with me," 18 said.  
  
Chibi Trunks' face went completely red after 18 said this to him. Nevertheless they got into a good fight with the young Super Saiyan on the winning hand at first. A jab to the ribs, a kick on the right knee and a right hook to the human-android's chest.  
  
"Sorry, did I hurt? I really didn't mean to."  
  
"Stupid kid."  
  
The beautiful 18 took advantage out of Trunks' concern and surprised with a blast that Trunks could just avoid. It was only a delay for his defeat as she kicked against his head. Trunks didn't get up anymore so this meant the first victory not by knock-out. Trunks was unconscious and probably dreamed about the beautiful lady.

_"So in the next round we'll have Teen Gohan vs. Uub and Gogeta vs. 18. I would say some pretty hard battles and hard to say who will win."_

AN: Sorry this chapter was kind of a filler because I didn't really think about good fights. Next chapter will be three good fights and one really easy victory (you all know who I guess). You don't wanna miss the Goten/kid Goku fight and Metal Koola/Frieza fight. And for this chapter: you may think Chibi Trunks should have won but don't forget 18 has been training and can't lose energy because she's still half android too (also she defeated Supreme Kai last round, so she's become an outsider for the title). There's gonna be one more chapter up to end the second round but then I'll need some time to write the 1/8 finals and quarter finals. Keep reviewing. 


	10. Does that mean a new villain?

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters (then Vegeta and Gohan would be buddies)  
  
AN: Sorry but the quick edit mode didn't work so you'll have to look a bit better to see when the announcer talks (one time in beginning and in time in the end)  
  
Other World Tournament 4th Edition  
  
Sonicwind - Thanks for reviewing and also this time there's gonna be some surprises (3 to be exact).  
  
Chapter 10: Does that mean a new super villain?  
  
The two youngest competitors were about to fight. They were both only nine years Saiyans and also father and son. Kid Goku had to take on his youngest son Goten who was his spitting image. Both powered up to Super Saiyan and there's nothing cuter than a Super Saiyan kid. They got into fighting stance and then the bell rang to start the fight. The two fighters punched and kicked each other repeatedly and both hit each other at exactly the same time. They both flew black to ground level and examined each other. This Goku wasn't as strong as the one Goten knew and this was actually the strongest Goten (since he started dating girls during GT). Then they placed their hands together and started making Kamehameha Waves. They shot it and the collision of the blasts released an immense power. The ground, even the entire Kaioshenplanet, was trembling because of it. None of them could put some more power into the blasts and the the blasts exploded. When the smoke settled, both Goten and Goku were still in the ring.  
  
"Man, you're like really super strong and fast dad," Goten commended his father.  
  
"You're not bad as well. I didn't know my future son was that strong," Goku replied  
  
"Well I'm the youngest and coolest Super Saiyan dude that's ever been around," Goten said.  
  
"Oh fine with me but I fight to win. Let's go," Goku sped forward.  
  
Once again punches and kicks went back and forth. Goten started to increase his speed and Goku couldn't follow anymore. So Goku thought about a way to defeat his son. He turned his back to Goten and bend forward and then took off his pants. Goku thought Goten would be surprised by this sudden move but Goten was used to this when Trunks teased his dad. Goten didn't hold back and kicked Goku right in the hole, making him fly high sky.  
  
"Hi hi, guess I won. So much fun."  
  
....  
  
"What a weird ending to this fight. Goku and Goten are so such kids even when they're doing battles. Now we have two really bad guys who have done some pretty bad things in their lifes and have really bad looks by the way. Here are the good Super Buu and Super Perfect Cell."  
  
The pink elastic fighter didn't had his usual evil smirk as the bad Super Buu and he didn't open his eyes (they were just two black stripes but when he opened them they were normal eyes like Fat Buu). The mean android had his usual cold look which never made him popular. Buu was so much stronger and faster than Cell and used him as one of his training tools. Despite Cell's attempts, Buu just mobbed the floor with him. Cell used his entire bag of tricks: Multi Form, Final Flash, Burning Attack, Special Beam Cannon, Rapid Fire, Gallic Gun, Kamehameha, Big Bang Attack, even a Spirit Bomb. After a while Cell gave up regenerating after Buu's attacks and Buu absorbed him. This gave him an even more bizarre look. A pink skin with green dots on it, a sharp nose and a head half like Cell's and half his own. He had that long thing on it to turn people into candy but he also had that thing on it who looked a bit like a crown.  
  
....  
  
Now two of the most hated and feared Ice-jins ever made their entrance. Both short but muscled with a long, white tail, red eyes and a bald head. It's not a surprise they looked the same as Metal Koola and Frieza were brothers. They were very matched to one another because they could easily dodge each other's attacks. Koola flew towards his brother while beaming with his eyes and fingers. Koola thought he had an open chance for attack but his dear brother knocked out some of his teeth. Luckily wires and screws brought his teeth back into place.  
  
"You can't defeat me Frieza. I can always regenerate."  
  
"No liar, I've seen movie 6 on dvd and I know how that monkey Vegeta killed you."  
  
"Hahaha, you should have known then that there's going to be one million power warriors now?"  
  
"Sorry but your clones have already been used as parts for microwaves and vacuum cleaners," Frieza said.  
  
He punched Koola into a thousand pieces and finished him off with a quick Death Ball.  
  
...  
  
Finally Vegeta could end round 2 with a fight against Captain Ginyu.  
  
"So it's captain frog face. Enjoyed the stay in my lake?"  
  
"Yeah, I sure did. Especially the part where your woman was bossing you around."  
  
Ginyu wanted to walk towards Vegeta but couldn't seem to get any closer. Vegeta's Super Saiyan 2 aura was holding him back. Vegeta powered up some more and Ginyu flew out of the ring.  
  
"Vegeta: 1. Ginyu: 0. End of the match," Vegeta concluded.  
  
"This concludes the end of round 2 and here are the matches for the 1/8 finals."  
  
Goku vs. Gotenks  
  
Mirai no Trunks vs. Kid Buu  
  
Nail vs. Tien  
  
Krillin vs. Piccolo  
  
Teen Gohan vs. Uub  
  
Gogeta vs. 18  
  
Goten vs. Super Buu (with Cell)  
  
Frieza vs. Vegeta  
  
"Don't forget to bet at my casino," Trunks added.  
  
AN: You may think Metal Koola should win the fight against his brother but if you read 'DBZ: Final Combat', you should understand. I made Goten win because he's at the top of his fighting skills when he was 9 years (my opinion). He is used being a Super Saiyan (so he's a full power one) and kid Goku just learned it. The other two fights don't need an explanation I think. Who do you think will win this time and maybe you can try to guess the winner. 


	11. Gotenks vs Goku

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, the tournament or any of the characters  
  
AN: words in italics are said by the announcer and words between " are just spoken. Because Gotenks is a fused person he has two voices, so the one says Goku and the other dad (Trunks and Goten).  
  
Other World Tournament 4th Edition  
  
Erica – I almost thought you would have had them all right but than again that's impossible.  
  
Sonicwind123 – 75% right, not bad but wait till you see who's going through.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Goku vs. Gotenks**  
  
_"Hello and welcome back on this 4th Edition of the Other World Tournament. I think I can say that only the best warriors ever remain and that we've already seen some marvelous skill fighting. This day we are holding the 1/8 finals. 16 fighters will be fighting one-on-one battles to determine who goes through to the quarters. We start off with the two strongest Saiyans left in the tournament, Goku and Gotenks."_  
  
For the occasion Goku wore his yellow pants and blue undershirt. Gotenks was in his traditional fusion clothing. Both were already Super Saiyan 2 and powered up to their maximum to go Super Saiyan 3.  
  
"You have a real stupid face now Goku/dad. Just look at yourself."  
  
"I don't have to worry about that but you, how do you ever expect to get a date with that kinda head?"  
  
"I have no time to lose. Who knows you might last for more than half an hour."  
  
Gotenks charged at Goku, making him go some steps backward. Gotenks tried to hit Goku again who got behind him by using Instant Transmission. Goku fired a blast but missed. Gotenks thought the attack was over but Goku changed the direction of the blast manual. Gotenks dodged it again and fired a blast of his own. The two were busy with dodging a blast and controlling another blast at the same time. Gotenks made another one quickly followed by a third. Goku deflected both attacks but one came back because it collided with each other. The other blasts were circling around each other and the Saiyans punched and kicked at each other now. Occasionally they released a small ki blast, but the other always evaded it. It was an incredible sight where two warriors were battling in an arena of ki blasts. Then Gotenks used his Intergalactic Donuts attack followed by a Super Ghost Kamikaze attack. Goku couldn't get out of the donut ring while the ghosts flew towards him. In a desperate attempt Goku launched all his small ki blasts at the ghosts, with success. Then Goku freed himself and broke the donut ring with his aura and started creating a Super Kamehameha Wave. Just before he shot it, he used Instant Transmission to surprise Gotenks. Gotenks just concentrated to sense Goku's ki but when Goku came back, there were 16 Gokus surrounding him and shooting at him. Gotenks knew this wasn't possible and focused even more to sense who the real Goku was. Just before the hits got him, he found it and with a lot of hard work he deflected the attack.  
  
"How did you do that Goku/dad? I know you can't multiply in 16 different beings."  
  
"I didn't even use Multiform. I just did 16 Instant Transmissions before I reappeared so I could trick you by letting 16 images behind."  
  
Gotenks knew he couldn't last any longer in his Super Saiyan 3 state so he turned back to Super Saiyan 2. Goku surprisingly did the same thing and said it wouldn't be fair to win by only using strength. It really didn't matter because Gotenks couldn't perform his best attacks anymore. After a long hour of fighting the two Saiyans had to take a break from the sweat. They got back on the ground of the ring and were gasping for breath, their veins visible in their arm muscles. Goku was the one to get the fight started again. Now he hit Gotenks time after time, hurting the other Saiyan real bad. He kicked him in the air and then jabbed in his back. Gotenks was about to fall out of the ring but pushed him back up on the side of the ring. Goku saw this and used Instant Transmission. Gotenks hadn't turned around and was with his back to Goku so he didn't know what Goku had just done. Goku between Gotenks and the side of the ring and grabbed Gotenks and then threw him out of the ring.  
  
_"We have a first winner folks. What an amazing fight, barely ever seen. Goku will take on the winner of the next match. Will he meet his loyal fan and fellow Saiyan, Mirai no Trunks or will he have to battle one his toughest rivals ever, Kid Buu."_


	12. Multiform Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters related to it and I do not own all transformations (copyright of Sonicwind123)  
  
AN: Words in italics are spoken by the announcer  
  
Other World Tournament 4th Edition

* * *

**Chapter 12: Multiform Fight**  
  
"I know you defeated my dad easily back in the days but don't think it'll be that easy this time. That was only half of the power he could really use. I just can't go any level further since I'm only half Saiyan. So you better take this fight serious."  
  
Trunks started raising his power level and went Super Saiyan 2. The power was great, surely as strong as when Gohan fought Cell or Goku against Kid Buu. You could say he had almost the same energy as a Super Saiyan 4. He was really fired up now and ready to take down Buu who was sticking out his tongue. Since Trunks didn't move, Buu had to. He tried to punch Trunks who was way faster than him and dodged him with ease. All of Buu's hits didn't get target. Trunks could just play around with him but Buu tried to put up a happy face. He was sticking out his tongue again but then Trunks grabbed it. Buu tried to loosen Trunks' grip with both arms but nothing helped. Trunks used his other hand to create a blast and fired it right in Buu's mouth. Nothing happened till Trunks started yelling and the blast inside Buu's body got bigger and exploded. When the smoke from the blast settled, there were at least 1000 mini Kid Buus. They all started firing and Trunks didn't even move. He created an energy shield with his aura and then he released an uncountable number of blasts (like Teen Gohan against the mini Cells). The blasts hit all Buus and there was no sign of him anymore.  
  
_"So Trunks is the winner and with some amazing moves he won this one. The next two fights are Human/Namekians battles. First we have Tien vs. Nail followed by Piccolo vs. Krillin. Lets get it on."_  
  
Tien and Nail got into the ring, Tien with his thick clothes he normally only wears in the Snowy Mountains. Nail had a white toga around his purple outfit and white headgear. Both took their weighted clothes off, Tien only with green pants now and Nail looking like Piccolo. Nail and Tien powered up to their maximum and were covered in strange aura's. Nail was covered in a green aura and Tien in a blue one.  
  
"So what's this new form of yours Nail?"  
  
"This is what we called an Ascended Super Namek. You can only obtain this after hard mental training and Guru must have unlocked your potential too. That blue thing of yours is new as well. What do you call it?"  
  
"This is called Ultra Super Human and only one person in 1.000 years is able to reach it. I've been training with many skillful teachers since I'm the afterlife. I started with King Kai, then Supreme Kai, King Yemma, Piccolo and Uub. Uub has really great powers too and can even go higher than Ultra Super Human. Unlike Saiyans and Namekians who get their strength through emotional and meditation methods, we can only train our physical aspects to improve. The combination of my different styles made it possible to reach this level."  
  
After this interesting chat, Nail and Tien got ready for the real fight. They started punching and kicking and sometimes hit each other's fists or knees. Tien used his Multiform technique but so did Nail. This was a three on three battle now and it was very chaotic and so hard to follow. Tien got the upper hand and kicked all Nails who become whole again. Now the three Tiens fired a Dodompa, a Tri Beam and a Kamehameha that hit Nail dead on. Nail was out and the humans took the lead in this mini duel.  
  
"I've learned the Kamehameha from Uub and it proved really effective."

* * *

AN: Trunks is now as powerful as Vegeta when he's a Super Saiyan 4. Since Trunks can't go any higher than the second level he has to push as hard to reach that level as Vegeta has to push to reach the fourth level. Now about those transformations. They are based on ideas from **Sonicwind123**. He has made a Super Human 1 and 2 level. I made some extra features and Super Human 2 won't be the same.  
  
Super Human: silver aura  
  
Ascended Super Human: silver aura  
  
Ultra Super Human: blue aura (pure heart)  
  
Super Human 2: brown aura and hair, red eyes (legendary level) Erica - Trunks and Tien got through as had predicted.  
  
Sonicwind - Both correct and lets hope for you Tien beats Krillin/Piccolo. 


	13. Go Back To Hell

DBZ: Other World Tournament 4th Edition

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, the tournament or any of the characters and not all the transformations are mine (copyright of Sonicwind)

AN: words in italics are said by the announcer 

Thanks for the reviews (I hope you could wait this long)

* * *

**Chapter 13: Go back to Hell**

Nail got back into the ring as so did Piccolo and Krillin. Nail and Piccolo held each other's left shoulder and fused back again (for good). Piccolo smirked and powered up to Ascended Super Namekian. Krillin also powered up to his maximum and turned Super Human visible by the silver aura. They got into a close fight but Piccolo was stronger. Krillin tried the best he could but that wasn't enough until ...

"Super Kao Ken Attack," Krillin yelled as his aura colored dark red.

"50 times Kao Ken Attack," Piccolo countered with a blue aura.

The two went at it again and Piccolo evaded every hit Krillin tried to strike. Krillin focused so he wouldn't let any gaps in his defense but Piccolo forced him to make one. That's when Piccolo saw his opportunity and fired a Masenka. Krillin had no other option than to block it and it took everything he had to deflect the blast. When everything in front of him was clear again Piccolo had already been firing tons of small blasts. Krillin crossed his arms in front of him as the blasts exploded.

'Where did he go?'

"Behind you fool!"

Krillin thought the Namekian was going to hit him so he ducked a bit to dodge him. Piccolo however saw things differently and grabbed his arm to throw him out of the ring.

_"This concludes this morning's series. Two Saiyans, a Human and a Namekian proceed. The Saiyans can really control the quarters if they do well this afternoon. The match-ups are Teen Gohan/Uub, Gogeta/ 18, Goten/Buu and Vegeta/Frieza. Now let's welcome Gohan and Uub."_

Gohan and Uub entered the stadium and proceeded to the ring. They were about the same height and surely they had been watching each other's fights. They greeted with a nod and got into a fighting stance. Gohan powered up to Super Saiyan 2 and Uub to Ascended Super Human. Then they both sped forward, punching and kicking back and forth. Gohan was the first to hit target as held Uub's right hand while flooring him. Uub got back up and gave him a good and quick beating. His advantage didn't last long when Gohan unexpectedly kicked Uub in the face. The powerful Human got down onto the floor as so did Gohan who was alert for sudden moves.

"Maybe you've seen Tien's fight and overheard him saying about my true level," Uub smirked.

He started screaming and his power level increased rapidly. Gohan could feel this as well and then Uub's hair turned brown. His aura and eyes had changed into brown too.

"This is my true level, I would call it Super Human 2. You'll soon find out why."

Uub charged at Gohan and got a hard blow in his stomach. Unlike few moments ago Uub was super fast too now. Gohan focused and was able to avoid Uub's next attack. Then Uub tried to floor Gohan who jumped up a bit but Uub grabbed his leg. While he was thrown on the ground Gohan fired at Uub. He could dodge it but had to let go of Gohan. While Gohan was still falling down, he fired some blasts from between his legs when he was upside down. Incredibly enough Uub still dodged these unexpected attacks. They got into a close again but suddenly flew down to the floor again and were staring at each other. Their aura's started growing and the collision created a local storm that made the floor crack. Then both fighters fired enormous Super Kamehamehas and at first sight Gohan was having the upper hand. Then Uub used a Super Kao Ken Attack that almost doubled the force of the blast. This was too much for Gohan to handle and he flew out of the ring.

The (male) crowd went crazy when 18 came into the ring. She was followed by another blonde, Gogeta who got the support of the female crowd. It was painful to see how 18 could not once bring Gogeta in bad papers. She tried to distract him by firing two Destructo Discs but he just caught and crushed them. Gogeta powered up ki blasts in his both hands so 18 made an energy field. Gogeta fired and the blasts went right through it and slammed 18 out of the ring.

Super Buu (who looked funny after absorbing Cell) and Chibi Goten were next to fight. Goten tried to hit Buu with everything he had but it was no good. Buu made it real hard for Goten when he used Tri Form (a technique Cell knew from Tien). The move was better than Cell or Tien's because every Buu was as strong as the original, complete Buu. Goten got beat up real bad and was a Saiyan punch bag now. He fell on the ground and looked seriously wounded but looked up with a smile.

"You have a really stupid, ugly, pig-looking face and I don't like that," Goten said.

Buu started laughing with that heavy voice of him till Goten turned Super Saiyan 2. The three Buu's tried to attack but were not able to move. Goten had frozen them and first kicked all three Buu's in the middle of the ring so he became whole again. The young Saiyan now kicked him right to left, up and down. Buu tried to fire at him counting that Goten would appear on the other side of the ring again (in his back). Goten now appeared in front of him and grabbed his leg. He threw him so hard and fast onto the ground that Buu didn't even have time to think about counter attacking. He tried to get loose by firing the floor but Goten gave him a little push into the air. Buu was never seen back again.

It was time for the final fight between Frieza and Vegeta. Everyone knew Vegeta was going to make toast out of Frieza. The Ice-jin had tortured him during his youth and now it was pay back time. Vegeta went Super Saiyan 2 and Frieza only hit Vegeta's After Images. Vegeta was now so close Frieza could feel his breath in his neck. The true Saiyan had a surprise in store and was curling around with his tail (he had wished this back). Vegeta pounded Frieza in the ribs and then folded his tail around Frieza's throat. His tail had become longer and thicker like a cat's tail when he's angry. Now he got Frieza up like Frieza had done with him (episode 71, the end of Vegeta).

"Here, and never return from Hell."

Vegeta fired a Big Bang Attack that totally destructed Frieza.

Quarters:

Goku vs. Mirai no Trunks

Tien vs. Piccolo

Uub vs. Gogeta

Goten vs. Vegeta


	14. Chapter 14

DBZ: Other World Tournament 4th Edition

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, the tournament or any of the characters and I do not own all transformations (copyright of Sonicwind, thanks for using)

AN: words in italics are said by the announcer

Chapter 14: Quarters

_"It's almost time for the ultimate showdown, we have 8 contestants left challenging for the title. We will start with Goku against Trunks. The champion will surely not underestimate his challenger if he has seen his last fight."_

Goku walked next to Trunks as they got into the ring. Their eyes just met for a split of a second but both knew the other was in excellent shape. They powered up till they had reached their limits. Trunks' long hair had gone up but two locks of hair were in front of his blue-green eyes. He took of his CC jacket and his muscles were awesome. His form was flawless now as the sparks came out his trained body. Goku's Super Saiyan 3 was surrounded by the red Kao Ken aura. It was hard to tell who of them was the strongest in power now. Trunks charged at Goku but ended up hitting air. Goku reappeared above Trunks as he tried to kick him in the neck. Trunks let himself fall to the ground and pushed back up again then so he could Goku with full force. Goku took his leg and swung him around but Trunks fought the centrifugal force and kicked Goku so that he could free himself from his grip. Both warriors pulled back and Trunks prepared his famous Burning Attack move. Goku held his arms in front of him, trying to fight the power of the blast. Goku was sliding back to the edge of the ring but then threw the blast far away in Heaven (literally and figurative and it may have bombed King Kai's Planet once again). Goku was looking for fresh air but Trunks already attacked again.

"Triple Buster."

Goku's eyes widened as he saw the blast nearing like a high speed train.

"50 times Kao Ken Attack," Goku yelled as he flew right through the attack.

Goku powered up to prepare his Super Dragon Fist Explosion Attack. Trunks pulled out his sword and released every ounce of ki into it. Goku came like a madman and the dragon appeared behind him. Trunks wanted to block Goku and the collision released a tremendous force. Goku had saved some energy but Trunks did an acrobatic move to get in Goku's back. Trunks was still in the air and put his both hands in front of him, making a large ball of energy. Goku felt this and his hands appeared from behind his back.

"KA ... ME ... FINAL ... HA ... ME ... FLASH ... HAAA."

A blue wave and a yellow flash touched and it was hard to tell who would win. Trunks got forward and had the advantage but then Goku also did. Both fighters were trying to put even more energy into their blasts and were sweating heavily. Then the blasts exploded and everyone was blinded by the flash of light. Both warriors were bruised and lying on the ground. At his last gasp Trunks fired a final blast that sent Goku out of the ring.

_"Have you seen those incredible fighting scenes? Trunks is the winner and will take on the winner of the match between Tien and Piccolo."_

Piccolo and Tien got forward, two very respected warriors from Earth who had earned their strip many times before. They both transformed to their Super forms. Piccolo had a golden aura and Tien a silver one.

"Masenka," Piccolo yelled as he shot at Tien.

"Not bad Piccolo but try catching this," Tien said as his hands formed a triangle.

Piccolo blocked the Tri Beam by only using his aura energy. The Namekian now charged at Tien with a kick to the stomach. Tien's face didn't show any sign of pain and Piccolo got back with a smirk on his face.

"Seriously Tien. You thought I would fall for such a trap."

"Well, I'm ready when you are."

"Yeah, let's do this while we're still young."

They both powered up some more and were now both surrounded by a blue aura.

'Must think of move he won't expect ... Multi Form? No he can do the same.'

"Kamehameha Wave."

Tien fired off an incredible attack that left Piccolo stunned for a second. Then he did an instinctive move and blocked the wave with everything he had. Tien now tried to take advantage out of Piccolo's little error and continued firing Tri Beams. The Z-Fighters had become familiar with this Rapid Fire technique when they met Vegeta. Piccolo blocked the small blasts with his aura which seemed to be growing after every hit. He was finally able to get rid off the Kamehameha and continued the fight. He got two fingers on his forehead and started gathering energy for a Special Beam Cannon. Tien was exhausted from just before and needed a break.

"Solar Flare."

Piccolo got blinded and Tien wanted to knock him out of the ring. Piccolo of course sensed Tien nearing and fired trusting his feelings. Tien had lost this one by an error normally kids don't even make.

Now Piccolo and Trunks would fight for a spot in the final. But first Gogeta had to fight Uub and then Goten would challenge Vegeta.

Uub entered the ring, his hair and eyes brown but his aura had a slightly bronze shine in it. Gogeta came, as usual, behind his opponent in a slow pace (maybe a way to save energy). They immediately shifted into high gear trying to place fists and feet wherever they could. Uub looked really confident because it seemed like he was just warming up. They went on like this for half an hour but then Gogeta backed down. He was gathering energy for a Kamehameha and Uub followed his example. They both fired but Gogeta decided to double the power of his blast. Gogeta got one arm in front of him and fired an extra Big Bang Attack (that makes Big Bang Kamehameha). Everyone thought Uub would be overwhelmed by this and was a goner. Uub however surprised the crowd by taking the blast on one arm and then throwing it away. He just looked up for a short time and met Gogeta's eyes. They betrayed his feelings as he looked scared and angered. Gogeta got really afraid when he saw Uub's eyes had turned red.

"Why are you constantly changing?"

"I'm not. This is just warm-up ... for me. I don't need my full power against you."

Gogeta got enraged by the hearing of these words cause this meant Uub was just toying around with him. He reappeared behind Uub and fired through him. Gogeta couldn't believe someone could be that fast but was pressed with his back against the wall. Uub had him by the shoulder till every bone in his arm was broken. Then he loosened his grip again.

"You'll have to do much better than this, puny Human."

"If you say so."

Two red energy balls erupted from Uub's hands.

"Super Atomic Beam."

"Beam?"

The two energy balls split into six beams with an energy ball in the center of it. Gogeta was not able to block this new attack and all attacks exploded right on him creating a big explosion.

"Was that better? I really hope so," Uub joked as he left the ring.


	15. Chapter 15

DBZ: Other World Tournament 4th Edition

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, the tournament or any of the characters and I do not own all transformations (copyright of Sonicwind, thanks for using)

AN: words in italics are said by the announcer

Erica and Sonicwind: thanks for reviewing

**Chapter 14: End of the tournament is nearing**

* * *

Vegeta and Goten stepped into the ring and had already gone Super Saiyan 2. The announcer was still introducing them and this seemed to enervate Vegeta. He was tapping with his feet and folded his arms. Goten warmed up his muscles by doing the proper stretching exercises.

"When will that idiot be quiet?"

"Let's just start, Vegeta."

"Fine, brat."

Vegeta sped forward and the two Saiyans got into a close fight. Goten flew backwards and Vegeta followed him. Suddenly Goten vanished and appeared behind Vegeta who quickly turned around. Both fighters got hold of each other's shoulder trying to push the other away. None of them could gain the advantage in this part of the game. Vegeta kicked Goten in the crutch and then flew up. Goten needed some time to recover from this but then followed. Vegeta eagerly waited for Goten who fired a Kamehameha. Vegeta easily punched it away but Goten had come behind him. Concluding from Vegeta's grimace Goten's blow wasn't much of a joy to him. Vegeta turned his side and gave Goten a hard uppercut to the face. Then he jabbed him to the ground where Goten waited for the invisible Vegeta.

'Concentrate and look for his ki.'

Goten could hear a little bit of noise of Vegeta's movements. All at once Goten ducked as Vegeta tried to punch him.

"Going too fast for you, kid," Vegeta smirked.

Vegeta was too quick again and Goten got desperately. Vegeta punched open his opponent's defense and fired him out of the ring.

_"Vegeta is the winner. We have only three bouts left. First Trunks will challenge Piccolo and then Uub can have a shot at Vegeta."_

Piccolo and Trunks immediately began with their best moves. Both disappeared and when they were back Trunks was hanging over Piccolo who was blocking his punches. When they were almost at the ground Piccolo moved behind Trunks. Trunks pushed himself up and kicked Piccolo into the sky. Piccolo fired some blasts but Trunks was able to dodge all of them and again appeared in front of the Namekian.

"Surprised to see me. Super Buster Cannon."

Piccolo got launched into the air some more and Trunks followed to give him a blow to the head and to the stomach. Then Trunks torpedoed him back to the ground and fired a Triple Buster on him. The Namekian and the ring exploded but he countered very quick. The Namekian used Multi Form to multiply him into four Namekians.

"360 times Kao Ken Attack," Piccolo screamed as he attacked.

Trunks was surrounded by four Piccolos who all tried to floor or hit him. He blocked the two fists from the side of him and kicked away the Piccolo in front of him but couldn't dodge the back attack. Trunks fell to the ground and could sense a foot nearing and grabbed it to throw it against the other Piccolo. The four still had him surrounded and all prepared a different attack.

"Special Beam Cannon ... Masenka ... Hellzone Grenade ... Solar Flare."

Trunks was blinded by the Solar Flare and panicked because he couldn't dodge the other blasts now. The Saiyan launched himself by firing at the floor.

'Here goes nothing.'

Trunks pulled out his sword and it turned into a bigger gold one (almost made of ki).

"Super Saiyan Spirit."

Trunks turned around with the sword and the gold blast was released in the form of a circle around him. Trunks spread his arms and the blast fired everything off the ring including Piccolo.

_"Trunks just doesn't stop amazing us. What kind of attack was this? Who will he meet in the final. Will it be his father, Vegeta or will Uub surprise the second seed and top favorite."_

"No more games Uub. Show your true power or lose."

Uub crossed his arms in front of his head and spread his legs. He started glowing a golden aura at first but that changed into the familiar bronze. His eyes became red and his eyebrows grew longer and thicker. His incisors grew to saber teeth and he got a fur. Because of his animal instinct, he was slavering like a wolf. Vegeta had an announcement to make about himself and then turned Super Saiyan 4. Of course, now that he had his tail back he could transform again. These guys were just like primitive animals in a cage. They started punching and kicking which gave them a lot of scars since they had long nails now. Uub got Vegeta's arms and broke it in every single spot but Vegeta tore a limb from Uub's thigh. Uub got Vegeta by the hair and swung him away. Vegeta sped back and knocked one of Uub's saber teeth out. They both still knew this kind of fighting was pointless which seemed surprising. How could they still think rational when they were filled with fury. Telepathically they agreed to determine the winner by a classic blast collision.

"KA ... ME ... HA ... ME ... HAAA."

"FINAL ... FLASH."

A blue and golden blast exploded and none of the fighters were willing to give up.

"500 times Kao Ken."

The blue beam got larger and absorbed the other golden one completely.

"Must win this fight, AAAH."

Vegeta released every ounce of power he had left in his body but Uub still got some more energy.

"No, stupid ... Human."

Vegeta flew out of the ring against the arena wall.

"This can't be ... Humans can not win from Saiyans ... Now we have to depend on a half bred."

_"Ladies and gentlemen, tomorrow is the big day. One warrior will be known as the best fighter for 500 years. What side does Trunks defend? Humans or Saiyans? One thing is for sure. Uub will give him the fight of his death. Don't you dare miss the next exciting chapter of Dragonball Z ... Uub vs. Trunks."_


End file.
